No más
by Annsmi
Summary: No más sueños como una chica tan enamorada… Tan enamorada del mundo incorrecto.
1. Sueño

**N/A: **De nuevo soy yo enfadando con más Spabel. En esta historia me enfoco más en los sentimientos de Bélgica hacia España, de una forma un tanto melancólica.

**_Seba (Seba20), si lees esto te lo dedico :) Hace meses te pedí que me dieras unas palabras para escribir algo, mencionaste "Sueño" y aquí hay algo titulado con eso. Gracias por la mega paciencia que me tienes mi niño :D_**

**Disclaimer: **Hetalia es de Himaruya Hidekaz. El fanfic es de Ana (osea mío xD).

* * *

.

**| No más |**

_- No más sueños como una chica tan enamorada… Tan enamorada del mundo incorrecto. -_

_._

* * *

**. Sueño .**

Eran ya alrededor de las diez de la noche cuando Bélgica dormía apaciblemente sobre un sillón de la gran sala que había en aquella casa. Al parecer ni Romano ni su hermano Holanda se percataron de que eso había ocurrido, que de haberlo notado le habrían pedido que fuese a dormir a su propia habitación ya que era tarde y hacía frío esa noche.

Se había quedado dormida leyendo un libro que tomó de un estante del despacho de España para conciliar el sueño que no tenía desde hace tiempo, y la lectura le había ayudado mucho a lograr su objetivo: Dormir.

Todo en el ambiente estaba calmo y casi sombrío debido al silencio. España no estaba en casa esa noche debido a los constantes viajes que estaba obligado a hacer por sus nuevas conquistas en el nuevo continente, muy lejos de donde él gustaba estar.

Pronto aquella tranquilidad que tenía Bélgica al dormir se rompió en el momento que los ruidos de la puerta principal queriendo ser abierta, la despertaron de su siesta nocturna y la llevaron a ponerse de pie adormilada, para caminar lentamente hasta el pasillo donde la puerta se hallaba. Cuando vio la figura masculina que entraba por la puerta, sus verdes ojos cristalinos casi brillaron de alegría… Era él quien entraba a paso cansado, su querido Antonio al fin estaba en casa.

—¡España!

Bélgica no dudó en llamarlo y en apresurarse para estar junto a él.

—Shh… —España puso un dedo sobre sus labios y le indicó que bajara la voz, no quería despertar a nadie. Ambos solos estaban mejor.

—Bienvenido a casa… _—_ella sonreía de forma cálida y él hizo lo mismo al tiempo que tomó con sus manos la pequeña cintura de la belga y, quizás en un acto involuntario por la emoción de verla de nuevo, la alzó levemente del suelo y dio una vuelta con ella para después abrazarla con fuerza como no lo había hecho en meses.

—Te eché mucho de menos, mi Belle. —de verdad que la extrañaba tanto…

—También yo a ti, me alegra mucho que ya estés aquí…

Cuando terminaba de abrazarla, él le sonreía y se acercaba a besarla mientras le tomaba el rostro con cariño y gentileza, juntaba sus labios con los suyos y la hacía imaginar que todo lo malo de aquella época desaparecía por un simple beso suyo. Tan tierno y colmado de sentimiento como los besos que siempre le daba cuando nadie los veía.

Sus ojos estaban cerrados entregándose por completo a aquellos labios de anís. Se sentía tan bien que él la besara así… con esos firmes labios moviéndose sobre los suyos con tiernos roces, obsequiándole besos suaves y lentos que la llevaban a sentir cómo latía su corazón más rápido al tenerlo cerca. Entre más lentos eran sus besos, más rápidos eran los latidos en ambos cuerpos.

Aquel momento era tan perfecto… No había nadie cerca de ellos, el pasillo estaba vacío y tenuemente iluminado por unas cuantas velas, y ellos, se besaban reclamando todos esos besos que no se dieron durante los meses que él estuvo lejos de casa. Bélgica agradecía esta vez que España hubiese llegado al anochecer de su viaje, porque por más egoísta que sonase esto, así él no tendría que distraerse con nada ni nadie que no fuese ella que lo esperaba con tantas ansias desde su partida. Todo el cariño de España era de ella, toda su atención y su cuidado… y en ese momento sentía que Antonio era suyo, no la nación sino el "hombre" que le representaba, y así igualmente ella le pertenecía a él.

Al menos hasta que el nuevo día llegase.

—Te quiero, Belle —de esos labios que antes la besaban salían ahora esas bellas palabras susurradas, con un nombre que significa lo que ella es para él, una _belleza_ absoluta.

"Te quiero…" Repetía él de nuevo y el pequeño corazón de la belga se sentía tan feliz que parecía que saltaba.

"Te quiero…" Tan feliz que esto que le sucedía con él no parecía ser real.

"Te quiero…" Tan lindo que todo era sólo un sueño…

"Te quiero, Bélgica…"

Y era hora de despertar.

. . .

Sus ojos cansados se abrieron casi de golpe sacándola de aquella fantasía que le había parecido tan bella… Su corazón aun latía de forma rápida y casi dolía al recordar las palabras de un "Te quiero" tan sincero que no ha existido aun. Se talló los parpados y se palpó los labios con la punta de los dedos, estos estaban tan secos que hasta temía en mover la boca para que no se partiesen en el acto.

Al instante, se sintió patética y hasta asqueada por aquel sueño tan ingrato, no porque no le hubiese gustado, al contrario, pero era por eso mismo que comenzaba a odiarlo, porque le hacía recordar que nada de lo que vivió en tal ensueño era real, y que quizás también estaba lejos de que llegara a ocurrir algo así con ese _intento de hombre_ del que estaba enamorada desde hacía años.

Era extraño cómo había llegado a despertar en un lugar como en el que se encontraba ahora, recostada en la hierba a lado de un árbol alejada de casa detrás del jardín y de unas cuantas cosechas. ¿Por qué había sido tan tonta al decidir tomar la siesta en un sitio así? Era tan incongruente. Ella ni siquiera tomaba la siesta como lo hacían España y Romano… pero esta vez quiso intentarlo, mas no lo logró y durmió unas horas extra.

Al notar que ya había oscurecido comenzó a sentir cierto pánico al verse sola en medio de aquel panorama tan tétrico, la verdad era que le temía un poco a estos lugares de noche como una débil niña temía a ser perdida en el bosque. Lo mejor para ella era salir de ese lugar lo más pronto posible.

Cuando llegó agitada y cansada por haber corrido hasta la casa, vio a España sirviendo unos deliciosos churros al pequeño Romano quien le esperaba impaciente en la modesta mesa del comedor que tenían en la cocina. Por un momento se sonrojó al verlo a través de la puerta de madera y rejillas de fino alambre, recordaba su sueño en donde él parecía ser tan atento con ella, donde la quería tanto y le brindaba toda su atención y su cariño; y sus besos… Se llegaba a morder los labios tan fuerte que le dolía la presión que sentía, le daba cierta pena y coraje el pensar que si él quisiera, podría hacer lo que le viniera en gana con ella como lo hacía en sus sueños, y comparar esas escenas con su realidad la hacían ver su vida amorosa de forma realmente patética.

Interrumpiendo aquella convivencia, entró por la puerta del lugar que daba con el jardín de donde venía y lo primero que le vino en mente fue preguntar por su hermano. Más para comenzar la conversación que por saber de verdad en dónde estaba el rubio, ella ya se daba una idea.

—¿Dónde está mi hermano…?

—¿Eh? ¿Holanda? —preguntó España mientras Romano le arrebataba un churro de aquel plato que puso sobre la mesa junto a unas pequeñas tazas con chocolate —. No lo sé, quizás en su habitación… Creo que ha cenado antes que nosotros y se ha ido a dormir.

¿Qué acaso él no pensaba preguntarle dónde había estado? ¿O por qué se escuchaba tan agitada y preocupada?

—Con cuidado Romano, aun están calientes.

—¿Por qué nadie fue a despertarme? —ella lanzó aquella pregunta con cierta molestia, no era posible que ninguno de los dos se hubiera preocupado por ella en todas estas horas que estuvo fuera de la casa, de su hermano se lo esperaba, pero de ellos no lo había creído, ¿tan poca cosa era ella para ellos? ¿Para _él_?

El pequeño Romano le miró con duda y España sin saber que hacer, hizo lo mismo —¿Estabas dormida Bel? —él cuestionó.

—Sí… Salí hace unas horas al campo detrás del jardín, intenté dormir la siesta como lo hacen ustedes pero dormí demasiado y apenas desperté hace unos minutos.

—Lo siento Bélgica, no nos percatamos de que no estabas. —respondió él sonriente sin pena alguna como si ése fuese un tema de todos los días y a ella esa pequeña indiferencia le dolía, tanto como si le hubiesen clavado una daga directo al corazón —. Pero ya que estas aquí, ¿por qué no comes algo? Preparé churros para Romano pero no creo que a él le importe darte uno.

El pequeño en efecto acercó su plato hacia ella con la intención de ofrecerle un churro, ese niño daría lo que sea con tal de ganarse su cariño, y en ese lado Bélgica sentía que se parecía a ella, dando todo de sí por ganarse a su querido Jefe, el idiota de España.

—Gracias Romano, pero creo que no tengo apetito. —se acercó al pequeño y le acarició la cabeza revolviendo sus cabellos con ternura —He comenzado a sentirme un poco mal, así que prefiero ir a descansar.

Se sintió tan fuera de lugar en aquella escena que prefería irse a su habitación para intentar olvidarse de su desdichado día. En verdad que estaba comenzando a sentirse mal. Mal consigo misma por ser tan egoísta.

Si España la hubiese detenido para pedirle que por favor se quedara a cenar con ellos, ella sin pensarlo habría aceptado con gusto la invitación, pero lamentablemente, ésta no era una de sus fantasías. España lo único que haría sería darle las buenas noches como todos los días. Sin abrazos, sin besos, y sin nada más que agregar que palabras vacías.

—Buenas noches, Bélgica.

Ojalá esta noche no volviera a soñar con él como lo había hecho esa tarde.

Buenas noches

.

* * *

**N/A: **No sé bien cómo voy a continuar esto, pero lo haré.

Muchas gracias por leer.


	2. Error

**N/A: **No sé si reconozcan las estrofas que pongo al principio, pero no son de mi invención, sólo la traducción. Este fanfic fue de alguna forma, inspirado en la canción _Blinding_ de Florence + The Machine, de ahí vienen dichas palabras. Me encantan sus canciones… y creo varias de ella le van a la pareja, su música me inspira para escribirles.

Sin más qué decir, les dejo que lean c: Muchas gracias por sus comentarios en el anterior capítulo.

* * *

.

**| No más |**

"_Porque todos los muros de sueño estaban hechos pedazos, y por fin parecía que el hechizo estaba roto."_

.

* * *

**. Error .**

El tiempo transcurría tan rápido sin quererlo, los meses se iban más pronto de lo que ella esperaba… y lo que más le pesaba era que, su relación con España seguía en el mismo punto de siempre. Hasta ahora Bélgica se llenaba más de valor para sacarle alguna que otra conversación donde ambos fueran los protagonistas, pero a pesar de sus esfuerzos, no parecía haber mucho avance en el hecho de hacer que Antonio se interesara más por estar con ella.

Quizás hoy tendría suerte con ello. Todas las mañanas despertaba con la misma idea absurda.

—¡España! —sintiéndose confiada y entusiasmada por una razón que ni ella misma encontraba, esta vez se dedicó a darle a España los buenos días como lo hacía a diario cada vez que se topaba con él al salir de su habitación —Buenos días.

España le sonreía cordialmente como usualmente lo hacía —Buenas días, Bélgica. —y se daba la vuelta con la intención de continuar con su camino por el corredor hasta que ella le llamaba por segunda ocasión.

—España… —él de nuevo volteó a verla interrogándole ingenuamente con la mirada —. Me he puesto este vestido que me regalaste hace unos años, es uno de mis vestidos favoritos.

Ella apretaba el vuelo de su vestido formando pliegues sobre la tela con sus dedos, era un vestido azul pálido, simple, sin muchos adornos como otros de esa época, pero a ella le encantaba por ser un antiguo regalo de su jefe España, porque todo lo que viniese de él era un preciado tesoro para ella.

No estaba nerviosa pero al no obtener una respuesta inmediata, comenzaba a ponerse incómoda porque sentía que a España poco le valía lo que ella usara esa mañana y se estaba arrepintiendo de haber abierto la boca, seguro él tenía mejores cosas que hacer que fijar su atención en ella.

—Es bonito, Bélgica. —él le sonrió por un segundo, y luego miró con extrañeza su alrededor como si buscase algo entre los pasillos.

—¡Gracias! ¿Crees que se ve bien en mí? —y de nuevo ella volvía a preguntar por la misma situación… bajaba la mirada un instante y luego se reprochaba a si misma por actuar así, cosa que le hacía alzar la frente en alto para verle a él a los ojos a pesar de su ligero sonrojo.

Para su desgracia, el español ni siquiera la miraba, él continuaba buscando quien sabe qué cosa recorriendo el largo del gran pasillo del lugar con la vista —. Bélgica, ¿has visto a Romano? Esta mañana no fue a despertarme.

Con que de eso se trataba su distracción, debió haberlo imaginado. Sin duda el pequeño italiano era de suma importancia y casi vital para España en cualquier momento, quizás lo contrario a ella —. Creo que está en la cocina, con mi hermano.

—Entonces vamos, ¿vale? Romano debe estar esperando el desayuno.

No se dijo nada más.

. . .

Últimamente, Bélgica pasaba la mayoría de sus tardes a solas, y no es que le gustase la soledad, al contrario; pero muchas veces no quería interrumpir en los asuntos que España pudiese tener, en ocasiones él llegaba a darle a entender que lo que hacía era más importante que su presencia junto a él, o que entretenerse molestando y jugando con el pequeño descendiente de Roma era más agradable que sus pláticas con ella. El pequeño Sur de Italia pasaba la mayor parte del día jugando por su cuenta cuando no quería ser molestado, durmiendo la siesta o de plano en compañía de España a pesar de quejarse tanto por su atención, era al menos una o dos horas al día el tiempo que ella llegaba a compartir de lleno con él; y con su hermano era otro tema ya que éste se ausentaba mucho tiempo o prefería estar a solas aunque ella quisiese acompañarle, a veces lo único que se sentía capaz de hacer, era mirarlo sin él que se diera cuenta y lamentarse por el comportamiento tan mundano que él solía llevar.

A si misma no se consideraba una mujer aburrida o monótona, ella la mayoría del tiempo se mostraba sencilla y servicial, contenta por estar alrededor de aquellos a quienes más apreciaba, y era una mujer inteligente, alguien con quien cualquier conocedor de temas como las artes o la historia, quisiese charlar. A pesar de todo, parecía ser que quizás esas cualidades que se atribuía a si misma no eran lo suficientemente atractivas para captar la atención de su Jefe España como ella deseaba.

Había veces que en sus momentos de melancolía se recorría la casa entera y los jardines en busca de algo que le llamase la atención, alimentaba a los gatos que vagaban por la propiedad y hasta fingía charlar con ellos sobre sus sentimientos, hacía el quehacer que Romano no hacía dentro de la casa, lavaba a mano la ropa y las sábanas para tenderlas al sol, había veces que incluso remendaba las camisas y pantalones viejos de España porque últimamente él se olvidaba de comprar ropas para si mismo; escribía algo en forma de diario, o tomaba algún libro de los cientos que había en la casa y se refugiaba bajo la sombra de un árbol de los tantos que había en la propiedad española o se mantenía dentro de la casa y leía.

Sus tardes pasaban lentas, pero agradecía que siempre encontraba algo que hacer aunque fuese de forma individual.

Esa misma tarde no quiso repetir lo que hacía casi todos los días, debía romper su monótona rutina e intentar hacer cosas nuevas. Cuando el reloj le indicó que ya eran mediados de la cinco y sabiendo que España estaba encerrado en lo que era su despacho, se decidió por ir a verlo ofreciéndole una bebida que le ayudaría a recuperar las energías que había perdido durante el día. Una taza de café no le caería nada mal.

. . .

Alguien tocó la puerta de su oficina al tiempo en que España se mantenía ocupado escribiendo y revisando unos cuantos documentos que le había encargado su superior con anterioridad. Él alzó la vista de su escritorio para mirar hacia las puertas de madera, y —Adelante —dijo con una sonrisa en mente. Por un momento pensando que era Romano quien estaba viniendo a verlo trabajar.

Pero Romano no solía tocar la puerta, él sólo la abría sin importar qué sucediese dentro. De eso no se percató al momento de pensar.

—¿Puedo pasar? Te traje algo. —la voz dulzona de Bélgica fue lo que escuchó, y al segundo la vio asomarse entreabriendo una de las puertas.

—Claro, —respondió sin más, distraído pero raramente sonriendo a sus adentros —por un momento creí que eras Romano… Pero es cierto, él jamás toca la puerta…

En entusiasmo de Bélgica intentó permanecer intacto ante el comentario, pero la verdad es que dolía un poco el ver que la sonrisa de España no era precisamente por ella.

—Te preparé esto con esos granos de café que moliste el otro día, sabía algo amargo así que le agregué un poco de azúcar. —caminado hacía él, dejó aquella taza de porcelana sobre el escritorio donde España trabajaba, teniendo el sumo cuidado de no derramar nada y quemarse en el proceso —Dijiste que el café te ha gustado más que el té, es por eso que te lo he preparado.

—Gracias Bélgica, eres muy amable.

—No hay de qué, ojalá te guste.

—¿Podrías por favor traerme el tintero que está sobre el otro escritorio? —le pidió España sin despegar sus ojos de aquel documento que escribía, parecía tener cierto apuro en terminarlo.

Cuando Bélgica tomó lo que le había encargado, lo llevó con cuidado hasta el escritorio y lo depositó cerca de él sobre la madera.

—Gracias Bélgica.

—¿Necesitas algo más?

—No gracias, ya puedes retirarte.

Ella no quería irse. Quería incluso pasar el resto del día con él si es que era posible. —¿No gustas que me quede a hacerte compañía?

—No hace falta, —mencionó el castaño a la ligera —sólo quiero terminar de redactar esto para pasar algo de tiempo con Romano, solo con él se me quita el cansancio que siento.

Bélgica estaba segura que ese dichoso cansancio no desaparecía de España, pero al menos se olvidaba de el por el tiempo que compartía junto a su secuaz favorito. Quizás si ella lo intentaba, también podría ayudarle a él a disminuir esa fatiga que hoy sentía.

—Yo también puedo calmar tu cansancio, déjame hacer algo por ti.

Con cuidado, Bélgica caminaba hasta estar detrás de él y luego llevaba sus manos sobre los hombros del moreno sin siquiera haber escuchado una respuesta de su parte. Estaba dispuesta a masajearle los hombros para bajar su mencionado estrés, pero con sólo tocarlo él se estremecía en contra del contacto indicándole que no necesitaba de esos cuidados, Bélgica no retrocedía e intentaba ser más delicada con su tacto sobre la piel de la nuca del español, pero Antonio de nuevo parecía no estar interesado en ello que para Bélgica era más una muestra de su gran afecto hacia él que un simple acto de benevolencia.

—No sigas con esto Bélgica, no ahora por favor.

—Lo siento…

Estando en esa posición le daban tantas ganas de abrazarlo, de enrollar sus brazos sobre su pecho y tocarlo, descubrir qué se siente el tenerlo tan cerca de ella en un abrazo tan íntimo como ese sería, grabarlo en su memoria junto a ése aroma cálido y suave que imaginaba él tenía… Simplemente acercarlo a si misma para no soltarlo en un buen rato, al menos hasta que su corazón dejase de latir tan rápido. Quería toda clase afecto con él y le dolía darse cuenta que España no se mostraba tan interesado en dárselo como ella deseaba que lo hiciera.

En veces deseaba ser como Romano, quizás si lo despreciara y lo insultase la mayor parte del tiempo como el niño lo hacía, España vendría más a ella y pasaría más tiempo a su lado, mimándola y hablándole de cientos de cosas que ella aun no conocía y él sí… Pero ese carácter no nacía en Bélgica para con él, no podía comportarse de manera tan infantil sólo para llamar su atención, no tenía caso, no sería ella.

Era absurdo darse cuenta que a estas alturas sentía envidia de un niño tan pequeño como Romano lo era, él no hacía nada con la intención de ganarse el cariño de España, al contrario, y aun así salía victorioso ante ella. Envidiaba ese trato tan cercano y cariñoso que ambos tenían, ya no tanto porque el español pasase más tiempo con Romano que con ella, sí había recelo ante eso, pero también estaba ese lado donde parecía que entre ambos había más conexión como familia que la que tenía ella con su propio hermano últimamente. ¿Cómo no estar celosa de algo así?

El rechazo de España sin siquiera haberse confesado, le dolía, y mucho.

Ya que su intento por ayudar al castaño a disminuir su fatiga había fracasado, decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer era dejarlo seguir con su trabajo y ella alejarse de él a un lugar donde pudiese hacerle compañía sin molestarle. Espala dijo que no era necesario que se quedara a verlo trabajar, que podía retirarse, pero a ella no le apetecía hacer eso así que se arriesgaría a permanecer a su lado.

Al momento de retroceder y rodear el escritorio donde él trabajaba, Bélgica no se dio cuenta de que al pasar por su lado, el vuelo de su preciado vestido terminaría por tirar aquel tintero que estaba sobre la orilla. Cuando vio lo que había hecho sin querer, quiso morir más por la acción de haber arruinado aquel documento que Antonio redactaba que por haber manchado ese vestido que tanto le gustaba.

No sabía cómo reaccionar a lo que había ocurrido, pero lo primero que le venía a la mente era el sentirse culpable aunque todo había sido un accidente.

—¡Lo siento mucho España! No fue mi intención…

Él no dijo nada pero dio un largo suspiro donde se notaba lo frustrado que estaba por ver su trabajo echado a perder, y los músculos de su mandíbula parecían estar tensos. Pronto la belga dedujo su reacción como enojo.

—De verdad lo lamento, yo limpiaré esto-

—Esta bien Bélgica, déjalo así. —el tono de voz que usó España esta vez era más conciso que de costumbre, no había rastro de ese tono jovial que él usaba al hablar.

—No, déjame ayudarte —ella quería de alguna manera remendar su error ayudándolo a limpiar el desastre que había ocasionado, pero España no tenía la intención de dejarla seguir con eso.

—Mejor has lo que te ordeno, ¿podrías retirarte?

—Perdóname…

—Por favor. —en los ojos de España no había consideración, y en los de ella sólo había profunda tristeza.

Después de eso, Bélgica se retiró de inmediato.

. . .

Esa noche ya ni siquiera se acercó a la cocina para ayudar con la cena como lo hacía normalmente, no cenó, sólo durmió. No tenía los ánimos para fingir que se sentía bien y que todo lo que había ocurrido antes con España había quedado olvidado en algún rincón insignificante de su memoria, ella no solía olvidar las cosas tan rápidamente. Su terco razonamiento no quería entender que lo ocurrido sólo había un accidente, para ella no era así, era su culpa el haber arruinado aquel trabajo de España por no haber sido precavida, por ser torpe.

No se quiere decir que Bélgica era tonta por pensar así, pero lo era tal como lo aclamaba su hermano por muchas ocasiones.

Habría sido un buen final si España hubiese entrado esa noche a su alcoba para hablar sobre el incidente que ocurrió esa tarde, pero la verdad fue que España olvidó la situación y jamás volvió a mencionarla de nuevo, y su adorado vestido terminó arrumbado en el armario entre las otras ropas que ya no se ponía o ya no tenían remedio.

.

.

Quizás algún día España le dedicaría más tiempo a solas, quizás en alguna ocasión él sería quien la buscara y ella ya no se mostrase interesada en verlo de la misma manera en que lo hace hoy, o quizás sí, nadie lo sabe, pero quedaba la posibilidad.

Podría ser mejor aún, que un día llegara ese momento en que Bélgica al fin pondría de lleno los pies en la tierra y dejaría de soñar con un mundo donde todo parece ser tan perfecto y pacífico. Maduraría un poco y aprendería a no sufrir por amor como la chica joven que aun era, físicamente al menos, saldría al fin de esa etapa donde es tan sencillo cuestionarse sobre los porqués de su existencia en el mundo.

Abriría bien sus ojos como lo decía su hermano, y se daría cuenta que no valía la pena dedicar tanto tiempo, tanta imaginación y tantos suspiros a un ser que no se preocupa por ella de la misma manera, y que todo eso sobre estar enamorada no le servía en lo absoluto para lo que ella quería ser en un futuro. Para lo que debía ser: una nación independiente. Una nación que no necesita de esas cosas, y que no requiere de estar a los pies de otro que se dice superior ante todos.

De ahora en adelante, se dedicaría a vivir su vida como debía ser, y trataría de no pensar en _él_ con sentimientos que pudiesen llegar a lastimarla como lo había hecho por años.

Ya estaba cansada de vivir en castillos hechos de sueños, y era hora de derrumbar todo rastro de ellos.

.

* * *

**N/A: **No puedo creer que publique esto :S la verdad no me gustó del todo pero es lo que va con mi trama, me doy cuenta que soy mala para escribir sobre agonías xD pero hice mi esfuerzo. (Además la calidad me salió fea, sorry)

Ya sé que Bélgica es demasiado sumisa en esta historia y que España parece ser tan malo, no lo es ¿ok? Me disculpo si tú idealizas a Bélgica como una mujer fuerte y sumamente independiente, yo la veo de la misma forma pero dependiendo de la época en la que quiera interpretarla. Es extraño, ¿no? Pero en la Edad Media y todavía hace cientos de años de atrás, se tenía el concepto erróneo de que la mujer debía ser obediente y más que servicial con el sexo opuesto, prácticamente no tenían voz ni voto, su objetivo en la vida era servir para el hogar, a la familia, y a su marido. Digamos que Bélgica sigue un poco esas conductas en esta historia.

Por cierto, mencioné que Bélgica ofrece café a España en vez de té, porque tengo quizás, el headcanon erróneo de que Antonio disfruta más de la cafeína que de un simple té (en mi headcanon, a él no le gusta el té). La verdad no sé si existía el café como bebida en aquellos tiempos pero yo supongo que sí.  
No sabía bien si dejar el fanfic hasta aquí o no… creo que sería algo cruel dejarlo así. Por eso, en lo que le sigue a esto, comenzaré a usar más a España como protagonista, más o menos.

Chao :D Dejen review aunque sea una crítica, no importa, sólo no sean crueles conmigo porque soy muy sensible.


End file.
